Phoantom of the Witch
by WitchGirl
Summary: Ok, this one is pretty bad for me and may seem a little rushed, but I'm doing it anyway. Piper recieves the role of Christina Daae in the famous play. But something strange begind to happen.


Phantom of the Witch  
  
Disclaimer: As you all pretty well know, The Halliwells and Leo and all the others are not mine!  
  
"Phoebe I need your help! The Bartender's at home with the flu and-"  
"Sure, sure, no problem. Just like every other time," Phoebe replied, dully to the busy Piper. As Piper ran around P3 looking for Prue, she bumped into a man in sunglasses.  
"Have we met?" he asks her.  
"Not that I know of. Who are you?"  
"That voice! I love that voice! And that hair, and your skin!" the man stroked Piper's arm.  
"Watch it, buddy, I have a boyfriend," Piper pulled her arm away.  
"I'm sorry. Do you act?"  
"No,"  
"Well you should. My name is James Parker, Theater Director. We are casting The Phantom of the Opera and we need a Christine Daae. I would be honored if you were my Christine,"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't sing,"  
"Anyone can sing, my dear! Sing a few notes for me," Piper sang the scale and was surprised to find her voice sounded very different.  
"I didn't know I could do that!"  
"What was your name, child?"  
"Piper Halliwell,"  
"Yes, I can see it now... Piper Halliwell performing as Christine Daae! It's perfect!"  
"Piper, who are you talking to?" Prue found Piper.  
"This guy thinks I could be an actress," Piper said, half jokingly.  
"But you hate acting,"  
"I know,"  
"Please, Miss Halliwell, just try! You have big potential. Why, if you make it in theater, you good go on to Hollywood. You could be the next Julia Roberts,"  
"Do you really think so?" Piper asked, beginning to daydream.  
"I know so,"  
"But you haven't even seen her act yet," Prue said.  
"I have a sixth sense. I can tell if a person could make it in the acting world. And just think. You wouldn't have to work day and night at this club anymore,"  
"Yeah..." Piper said, dreamily.  
"But Piper, running this club is your dream!" Prue cried. Piper was still daydreaming.  
"So, Miss Halliwell, do we have a deal?"  
"YES!" Piper cried.  
"But Pipe-"  
"We may have a part for you, too. What is your name?"  
"Prue Halliwell, Piper's sister," Prue said, uninterested.  
"Yes... You could play the role of Carlotta. It is perfect!"  
"Well, maybe..."  
"Great! See you both bright and early at 8:00 tomorrow morning!" James left.  
"I'm not gonna be Carlotta and you shouldn't be Christine!" Prue looks at Piper.  
"Prue, you're acting as if it's a dangerous job or something,"  
"It is a dangerous job! Do you know how many good people in this world get their hearts broken by directors and producers and the like telling them how bad they are? Piper, I just don't want you to get your hopes up," Piper gave Prue a stern look.  
"I'll be fine, Prue," She said, coldly, and walked off.  
  
"Bye guys, see you later!" Piper called to her sisters before she went out the door.  
"Where's she going?" Phoebe asked Prue.  
"Off to her new career," Prue said, regretfully.  
  
"PIPER! You look stunning in that costume!" James commented.  
"Thank you, James," Piper did a spin in her hoop skirt. Her hair was up and she looked like an exquisite Victorian.  
"Now, why didn't Prue want to come here?"  
"She thought it would be a bad experience for her. Don't worry about her,"  
"Piper, I would like you to meet the rest of the cast. This is Tony Heights. He is going to be our phantom,"  
"I am 'onored to be in love with such a lovely woman," Tony kissed Piper's hand. Piper blushed.  
"Don't be fooled by his phony French accent. He's from Louisiana,"  
"That state still has some French in it," Piper smiled at the handsome phantom.  
"This will be our Raoul. His name is Christopher Latkin,"  
"How do you do, Christine," Christopher bowed. Piper giggled. This play was her life. She had two men in love with her, both of them handsome. However, in the play, Tony's face would be hidden in make-up to make him look like the Creature from the Black Lagoon.  
"And since we still don't have a Carlotta, that can be you, Cindy," A bouncy blond came into view. Piper could tell she was one of the people who put the "Dumb" in "Dumb Blondes."  
"The rest are extras. Now, let's get to work shall we?" When they started the play, everything went smoothly. However, when Piper was half way through her first solo, the chandelier that was supposed to come down at the end of act one, came crashing down then and if it weren't for Christopher Latkin, who pushed Piper out of the way, the chandelier could have crushed her.  
"Oh my God, Piper! Are you OK?" James asked.  
"Yeah, thanks to Christopher,"  
"Do you want a break, or should we continue?"  
"We can continue, but I'd like to get a look at that lighting room," Piper said, seeing a shadow up there.  
"Yes, Yes, of course," James led Piper upstairs followed closely by Tony and Christopher.  
"See? Nothing," the director said. Piper didn't see 'nothing.' She saw something. A woman, about Piper's age, was fiddling with the controls.  
"What do you mean nothing?" Piper asked.  
"Do you see something?"  
"YE- no, sorry, I'm just imagining things," Piper could still see the woman, but realized no one else could.  
"Yes, well then, let's get on with the show!" James left with the two men.  
"You can see me, can't you?" the woman asked. She wore the same costume Piper did and had her brownish-blond hair up as well. Piper didn't say anything.  
"You can't have this role! It's mine and I forbid anyone to take it from me!" the woman shot a chair at Piper and she all most fell over.  
"Who are you?"  
"You know me, Jessica! I'm Jennifer Carson and you cannot play Christina, you slut!" she disappeared. Piper went back downstairs.  
  
"Jennifer Carson. Did you find anything on her?" Piper asked when she got home. She had called Phoebe and told her of her acquaintance with the ghost.  
"YEP!" Phoebe cried, looking at the screen of her laptop, "Jennifer Carson was a great theater actress who was most famous for her role of Christina in the Phantom of the Opera. She loved that part but when she fell ill on a performance night, the director had no other alternative then to put in the understudy, Jessica Smith, Jennifer's rival. When word reached Jennifer that Jessica was a big hit and that the director wanted to cast her as Christine full time, Jennifer went crazy. She murdered Jessica in front of an entire audience in the theater before turning the weapon on herself saying 'If I can't play Christina, no one can.' And get this: That was the exact same theater you're in now,"  
"She called me Jessica," Piper said, "Do you think she thinks I really am Jessica?"  
"It is possible,"  
"Where's Prue? I don't want her coming up to me saying 'I told you so.' Where is she?"  
"She went to talk to your director. Piper, I think it's a good idea to drop out of the play,"  
"NO! I know all my lines, and I'm not going to let some stupid ghost ruin my only chance of an acting career!" Piper screamed.  
"OK, OK, calm down!" Phoebe said, "It's only an opinion. But be careful because Prue will agree with me,"  
  
"No, I don't agree, Mr. Parker,"  
"Prue please. The Carlotta we have is nothing but a stupid blonde!"  
"I'm sorry, but no!" Prue and James Parker were arguing in the theater.  
"Very well," Meanwhile, Jennifer Carson was watching Prue, patiently. She knew what she had to do. She had to enter Prue's body to get at Jessica. She knew they were close. That's what she had to do.   
When Prue arose from her sitting position, Jennifer knew it was then or never. She dived at Prue.  
"Whoa," Prue held her head.  
"Are you all right, Prue?" James asked.  
Prue let go of her head and looked up at James Parker with evil eyes, "I've never felt better, Mr. Parker,"  
  
"Prue, dinner's ready!"  
"Coming, Piper, dear," Prue said, fingering a dagger in her room. It had been a few weeks since Piper had first started acting.  
"Prue I-" Phoebe walked in and stopped when she saw the knife in Prue's hands, "Prue, what is that for?"  
"I don't know. I found it in my room. Tell Piper I'll be down in a minute,"  
"O...K..." Phoebe said, uncertainly and went downstairs.  
When they were all eating happily, Phoebe brought up the long discussed topic of Piper and her acting career, "Piper, it's really getting dangerous for you over there! Remember what happened yesterday? The ghost opened the trap door and you fell through it!"  
"Oh Phoebe, if you're so worried why don't you do an exorcism?"  
"Because that idiot Parker won't let me!"  
"Don't call him an idiot, Phoebe, he's a genius!"  
"Yeah, but he sure doesn't believe in witches and ghosts,"  
"I think Piper is perfectly fine over there," Piper and Phoebe looked at Prue in shocked silence.  
"Thank you, Prue," Piper said, finally.  
"Prue, ever since Piper started this you've taken her side! I thought you'd agree with me!"  
"Yeah? Well maybe I've changed!" Prue snapped at Phoebe, getting annoyed because she was always in her way.  
"Prue, this isn't like you," Piper admitted.  
"I've just turned over a new leaf, that's all!"  
"Prue, I don't-"  
"Oh shut up! Stay out of my way, Phoebe, for once in your miserable life!" and with that, Prue stomped up to her bedroom.  
"I wonder what all that was about," Piper said, looking at the astonished Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe knocked on Prue's door, "Prue?" she said, timidly. Prue was crying, quietly in her hands. She looked up at Phoebe. The room was frozen like that for a minute, with the two sisters looking at each other. Then...  
"Oh Phoebe!" Prue wrapped her arms around the youngest sister. Phoebe was very surprised and hugged her sister back.  
"It's OK..." Phoebe said.  
"No, it's not OK. Phoebe, you have to keep me away from Piper! She wants me to kill her! You have to help me! Phoebe... Ewe!" Prue retreated with a look of disgust on her face, "I mean, Oh. I'm sorry for yelling at you today, Phoebe. I'm just not myself lately,"   
"You could say that again..." Phoebe said to herself on her way out  
  
"Piper, something's wrong with Prue," Phoebe told Piper when she was chopping vegetables in the kitchen.  
"You think I haven't noticed?"  
"No, I mean, she's possessed,"  
"What are you saying exactly?" Piper asked Phoebe.  
"We have to do an exorci- PIPER!" Phoebe pushed Piper out of the way when one of Piper's own knives came flying towards her. They looked at the kitchen door.  
"It is time for you to die, Jessica Smith!" Prue ran at Piper with her dagger and cut Piper's shoulder.  
"Prue, you don't know what you're doing," Phoebe, said.  
"Oh yes I do,"  
"Piper freeze her!" Piper did.  
"How come it worked?" Piper asked.  
"Remember when the Woogy man had me? You could freeze me. Come on, we have to get her upstairs,"  
"Yeah, but first, can I do something about my arm?"  
  
When they were up in the attic, Piper's arm wrapped in bandages that had been soaked in salts, they strapped Prue down.  
"LET ME GO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, JESSICA SMITH!" Prue screamed.  
"All right, Piper, get ready,"  
  
"Restless Spirit rest in peace  
We wish your tormenting to cease  
Let this harmless girl alone  
Go back where you call home!"  
  
Prue still struggled against her binds, "Piper, Phoebe, get me out of here!" Piper and Phoebe smiled at each other and untied Prue.  
  
It had been a few months and it was Piper's first performance. She was a little nervous, but her friends, Tony and Christopher comforted her. Leo was there and he stopped back stage to kissed Piper for luck. Prue still acted strange, but she hadn't done anything to try and kill Piper lately. The show started and when Piper began to sing her third song, Prue walked on to the stage.  
"Prue... Um... What are you doing?" Piper whispered to her sister.  
"I killed you on stage before and I'll do it again, Jessica!" Prue said loud enough for the whole audience to hear. They went silent. Some had seen the Phantom of the Opera before and knew this wasn't supposed to happen. But the majority thought this was an insert.  
"Oh no. PHOEBE!" Phoebe was already on stage.  
"P...P...Prue?"  
"Phoebe, the spell didn't work," Piper whispered to Phoebe. Prue shot an electric beam of energy at Piper and she flew against the wall, not dead, but unconscious.  
"Um... A recreation of how Jennifer Carson killed Jessica Smith," Phoebe said, "And now, a word from our sponsors," Phoebe improvised. James Parker told the people to drop the curtains so he could talk with Piper. Behind the curtains, Piper was still unconscious with Leo there trying to nurse her to consciousness. The rest of the cast backed away from Prue and Phoebe, uncertain if what Phoebe said was true.  
"Prue, I know you're in there. Now, you have to say the spell with us. LEO! Get Piper up!" Piper was conscious, but very weak.  
"NO!" Prue shook her head, "No, get out of me! I... I want to kill you! NO!"  
"Prue, help me say the spell," Prue came into control for a brief moment and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe recited the spell again.  
  
"Restless Spirit rest in peace  
We wish your tormenting to cease  
Let this harmless girl alone  
Go back where you call home!"  
  
Prue screamed and a beam of light came out of her body. She collapsed to the floor and Piper fell back unconscious.  
  
"What happened?" Prue asked when she woke up in the hospital. Piper was beside her, still not conscious. Phoebe turned to Prue.  
"You were possessed by a ghost. She's gone now. Long story. I cast a memory charm over the cast and director. The people out there didn't think it was real. They believed me when I said it was a recreation of how Jennifer killed Jessica. Piper has decided not to be an actress. She, too, turned out to be possessed, but the ghost of Jessica Smith had a looser grip on Piper's mind then Jennifer did on yours. In fact, the only thing Jessica did to Piper was giving her her great acting abilities and wonderful singing voice. Piper's decided acting's not her kind of thing. The doctors say she'll be fine,"  
"Whoa, what are you talking about? The last thing I remember was talking to James Parker about me being Carlotta,"  
"Prue, that was 3 months ago,"  
"Oh,"  
"You don't have to understand. The only thing you have to understand is you're safe and Piper is, too,"  



End file.
